


ABO初試

by Han_sat



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han_sat/pseuds/Han_sat
Summary: 這是第一次試ABO喔訊息素是亂設的😂😂然後別噴我怕😂😂
Kudos: 16





	ABO初試

周子瑜半夜留在公司加班突然電話響起  
經過再三猶豫周子瑜還是決定接起來  
”喂？”  
”周子瑜上來一下~”  
電話傳來女聲甜膩的要命  
周子瑜拿下話筒疑惑的看了一眼  
（這是總裁嗎？）  
周子瑜帶著疑惑一走上去  
一走到總裁專層漫天的薔薇味讓周子瑜有點反應  
叩叩  
”進~來~”  
這聲進來叫的只有一個字可以形容  
一開門一個身影撲了上來  
”周子瑜我命令你上我~”  
紗夏忍著腿間的異樣抓著周子瑜的領帶  
”湊崎總你發情期到了！”  
周子瑜將紗夏抱到沙發後開始去翻紗夏的櫃子  
不過不管怎麼翻都沒翻到抑制劑  
”湊崎總你的抑制劑在哪？”  
”沒....有..”  
周子瑜懊惱的想想剛剛怎麼就不知道總裁的反常是因為發情期，現在那麼晚了也沒有再賣抑制劑，到家拿後再過來總裁可能已經難受到不行  
只剩最壞打算了  
（可是工作會丟）  
正當周子瑜在想時紗夏親上來了  
”唔！”  
周子瑜瞪大雙眼  
（算了工作丟了就丟了唄）  
周子瑜抱起紗夏放到辦公桌上面把桌上的東西掃到地上  
紗夏也只是微微皺眉而已  
周子瑜伸手解開紗夏的扣子  
扯下她的內衣含住她那挺立的乳首  
”嗯~”  
紗夏這一叫無疑刺激了周子瑜  
紗夏雙手在後面撐著身子  
周子瑜另一手也沒閒著  
解開紗夏的西裝裙脫掉紗夏的內褲  
手逐漸從胸部忘下  
”湊崎總已經很濕了啊”  
手才剛碰到花穴就已經被蜜液沾濕  
”別....看...”  
紗夏臉紅了  
周子瑜正要脫下褲子時湊崎又說話了  
”等等，去裡面”  
”好”  
周子瑜抱起紗夏走進裡面的房間  
剛把紗夏放在床上  
紗夏就手腳並用的勾住周子瑜  
並且把她的抑制貼撕下  
”前戲夠了，快上我”  
周子瑜遲疑了一下馬上又微笑  
”遵命總裁大人”  
周子瑜把褲子脫下對準湊崎那早已濕了的洞口插入  
”嗯~”  
紗夏沒忍住叫了一聲  
周子瑜更加興奮  
（今晚你可能會很難受）  
”周...子....瑜.......嗯.......嗯.....你....….壞”  
數不清這是第幾次了  
中間湊崎還被做昏  
然後又被做醒了  
兩人換了好多不同的姿勢  
這次是後入的姿勢  
湊崎臉埋在枕頭裡  
（體力也太好了吧）  
自己已經高潮七次了，周子瑜一次也還沒有  
周子瑜將湊崎正面抱起來讓湊崎坐在自己身上  
”乖，快了”  
周子瑜將湊崎額前凌亂的頭髮勾到耳後  
她開始加快速度頂撞湊崎的生殖腔  
”嗯......啊......嗯....周.....子......瑜........”  
紗夏勾著周子瑜的脖子忘情呻吟  
正當周子瑜要拔出來時紗夏阻止了他的動作  
”標記我吧！永久的”  
”如你所願”  
周子瑜頂開湊崎的生殖腔標記了她  
湊崎又昏過去了  
（呵，香檳巧克力的味道）  
湊崎在昏過去前想  
周子瑜見紗夏又昏倒後就輕輕的幫她擦拭身體和整理了環境後就躺在紗夏身邊睡著了  
隔天一早  
”喂？送兩套女式西裝上來，一套要大一點，嗯，嗯，好掰掰”  
周子瑜迷迷糊糊的起來看到隔壁紗夏露著佈滿紅痕的背在打電話  
”醒了？”  
紗夏察覺身後有動靜而回頭看看她  
”嗯...嗯..”  
紗夏就這樣一絲不掛的轉過身看她一點都不害臊  
（我的媽啊我真的標記總裁了！死了死了！）  
”那你快點起床，弄好了我們去領證”  
紗夏溫柔的對她說  
”蛤？”  
周子瑜沒想到會這樣超展開  
於是兩人就領證了  
多年後的某天  
周子瑜最近講話都想說又不說問她又說沒事  
紗夏最討厭有事情瞞她了  
”說！你最近有什麼煩惱！”  
”沒事”  
周子瑜又想打馬虎  
”沒事那就去睡沙發睡到你講為止”  
紗夏微笑的說了令周子瑜感到恐怖的一句話  
”嘆~好吧我跟你說”  
周子瑜嘆了一口氣  
紗夏靠近周子瑜一點  
”我問你喔如果那天我沒上來而是其他a上來你會不會就跟她領證就像我跟你那樣？”  
周子瑜很認真的問  
紗夏卻笑了  
”哈哈哈不會，如果是別人我不會留這麼久甚至不會不帶抑制劑”  
周子瑜朦朦的點頭後發現事情好像不對  
”什麼？”  
”臭木頭，沒聽懂你家的事啦！”  
紗夏紅著臉走進房間裡  
（意思是老娘是故意設計你的）  
”蛤？”  
周子瑜還是很問號  
叮咚  
（今晚還是睡沙發(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤）  
紗夏在房間內傳來了一個訊息  
”不！！！！！！！”  
周子瑜臉垮了下來  
”老婆大人開門啊”  
不管周子瑜怎麼敲紗夏就是裝作沒聽到  
（這是懲罰你的不解風情）

End


End file.
